Pig (Books)
The Domestic Pig is a livestock animal mentioned in the How to train Your Dragon Book series. Description Domestic pigs are heavy four-footed animals with four hooved toes on each foot, two larger ones and two smaller ones on either side of the foot above the larger toes. There is some contention whether the domestic pig is its own species (designated Sus domesticus) or considered a sub-species of the Wild Boar (designated Sus scrofa domesticus). Archaeological evidence indicates that pigs were domesticated from Wild Boar in at least three separate events, the earliest over 10,000 years ago in the Near East. Interestingly, when allowed to do so, pregnant pigs will create a nest into which to birth the piglets. This behavior is similar to many carnivores, but not other hooved animals. They are also omnivorous as opposed to completely herbivorous like other hooved animals. Pigs are foragers and scavengers, eating leaves, flowers and other plants and plant parts, but also carcasses and even refuse. Function In both the Book series and in real life, a pig's primary function is as a food source. Pigs are also used as a descriptor in the Books. Pig skin can be eaten as well, but also used with various items such as clothing. Some pig breeds are kept as pets, and pigs have been used in scientific research. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon When Stoick the Vast is introduced in the first book of the series, he is seen eating a piglet as well as a variety of other items. Hogs - another word for pigs - are also mentioned in a passage about cowardice. And again as a derogatory meaning about Snotlout. ''How to Be a Pirate Pigs are mentioned when Alvin the Treacherous explains the cannibalism of the Outcast Tribe. How to Speak Dragonese A Roman soldier squeals like a pig, as a Slitherfang wiggles around in his pants, after Hiccup puts it there as a distraction for escape aboard a Roman Ship. Pig parts are used as part of a rudimentary disguise, when two Romans dress as Bog-Burglars. An image of the First Kidnapper disguised as Bog-Burglars sports a - presumably fake - tattoo saying "The Centurion is a Pig". While is the custody of the Romans, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi are served a variety of fare, including ''"pig stuffed with dormice stuffed with baby frogs carbonara and oysters fried in cream". ''How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Snotlout is once again compared to a pig, this time by One Eye the dragon. Pigs are also mentioned as food during a big feast at the Hysterics' Great Hall. ''How to Twist a Dragon's Tale In Book 5, Dogsbreath the Duhbrain is referred to as having "''all the grace and charm of a pig in a helmet." Gallery HTTYDbook-ThuggoryRudery.JPG HTSD-FirstKidnapper.JPG|"The Centurion is a Pig" tattoo References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Livestock Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Category:Human Food